A Demons Fate
by xx-digital
Summary: The quest for the jewel goes on but now there are a couple bumpes in the road. Sesshomaru takes intrest in Kagome aand Sango, and Inuyasha discovers something about his past that he never remembered.
1. Lost One, Gained One

Ok.The chapters are gonna be short so if you have a problem with that then don't read it, but keep in mind it isn't gonna be 3 chapters long. So R&R!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ There was a small movement in the dark warm night.  
  
Visible to the eye, there was something a white-ish color behind the thin bushes.  
  
It crept silently over to the sleeping, dark haired girl and bent over beside her.  
  
The creature took out a knife and held it up to the necklace on her neck.  
  
The necklace contained of a simple string and a little jar with part of a beautiful stone.  
  
The necklace was cut but was seemed to be an accident; the girl was cut as well.  
  
Though the girl did wake up, she didn't open her eyes but let out a painful moan.  
  
She moved her hand around her neck slowly trying to find the cut and the necklace.  
  
The creature stood up and took a small step back.  
  
The girl slowly sat up and opened her eyes.  
  
The animal took another step back, stepping on a stick which made a loud 'pop' noise.  
  
"Huh? Who."  
  
The creature slapped the black haired girl across the face.  
  
"What the. Who are."  
  
She looked up and noticed something familiar.  
  
"Sess."  
  
It kicked her and she passed out, falling back.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I told you!!! It was Sesshomaru, that took the shards!!!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"NO!!! He would have killed me!!!" A white haired half demon replied.  
  
Kagome took a step forward and turned her face so that her left cheek was about 3 in. from his face.  
  
"Then how do you explain this? Huh, Inuyasha?" She said pointing to the swollen scratch on the cheek.  
  
"It could have been anything!!!"  
  
"Look!!! Sesshomaru scratched me when he slapped me and now it's swollen from when he kicked me!!! It make perfect sense!!!"  
  
A monk and a little fox demon, named Shippou walked up to them.  
  
"SHUT UP!!!" Shippou said.  
  
"We have important matters to talk about." The monk said wisely.  
  
"Miroku, you can stop acting smart."  
  
"Fine!" Miroku said.  
  
"Where is Sango?" Kagome asked.  
  
"That is what we need to talk about." Shippou replied.  
  
"She's missing?" Inuyasha said.  
  
"No. She ran away with Sesshomaru." Miroku said sadly.  
  
"How do you know that?" Kagome said.  
  
"Look at this note."  
  
"I must leave you, for your sake. Take care. I am with Sesshomaru." Kagome read out loud.  
  
Kagome sat down re-reading the note.  
  
"It doesn't look like her handwriting." Kagome said.  
  
She gave the note to Inuyasha, who then sniffed it out.  
  
"It smells like. wait look at this."  
  
Inuyasha turned the paper over.  
  
"The shards are with us." Inuyasha read.  
  
"See!!! I told you so!!!"  
  
"Inuyasha can you get a sent of them anywhere?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Yep. Lets move." Inuyasha said.  
  
Kagome walked over to her bike.  
  
"No. Kagome, we still have Kilala." Shippou said to her.  
  
"Get on my back and the rest of you get on Kilala. OK?" Inuyasha said to the group.  
  
"All right!" They chimed.  
  
'Wow, I've never seen Inuyasha so hyped up for something like this.wait.I sense.'  
  
They were heading towards the mountains at an incredible speed.  
  
Even Kilala have trouble keeping up with Inuyasha.  
  
"I sense a shard near by. And it's a big shard." Kagome said.  
  
They all stopped at once.  
  
"It's coming right at us!" Kagome said worriedly.  
  
Then something jumped out of the bushes.  
  
"Hello, my mate!!"  
  
Kagome looked terrified.  
  
"KOGA??? What the.CRAP!!! Now of all times.you.you.KOGA!!!" Kagome said horrified.  
  
"Ha ha ha ha ha!!! I'm just kidding!!!" The wolf demon said laughing.  
  
"You didn't come here to kill him???" Miroku asked.  
  
"Nope! I want to be friends with you guys!!!"  
  
"What!!! That all BULL!!!" Inuyasha said.  
  
Koga looked down sadly.  
  
"My pack was killed and eaten by your brother."  
  
"Oh." Kagome responded.  
  
"That's not like you to be so sad. You usually get really angry." Inuyasha said with suspicions.  
  
"It wasn't a part.it was all of them.Here is a piece of the jewel. It should be about ¼ of the jewel."  
  
"Really??? THANK YOU!!!" Kagome said as she embraced Koga in a choking hug.  
  
"I would like to join your group and retrieve your friend and the rest of the shards." Koga said proudly.  
  
"How do you know about that?" Shippou asked.  
  
"Well last night, while I was sleeping a demon attacked me. So I an out side my den and lured out to the river just west of here. Then I saw your brother and your.uh.Sango friend." Koga explained.  
  
"And about the jewel?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I saw them in the hand that he wasn't using to hold Sango. He looked quite happy with his hand on her waist."  
  
Miroku eyes started to burn up in anger.  
  
'She's my woman!!!! Waaaaaaaa!!!!! Your toast Sesshomaru!!!!.yummm.toast.. I'm hungry' Miroku thought to himself.  
  
"So what do you say, Inuyasha?"  
  
"Uh.um.O..O.."  
  
INUYASHA?!"  
  
"O.OK." He finished.  
  
"I have my eye on you." Inuyasha said to Koga.  
  
'I wonder if Koga stills loves me. I mean, it just feels different with Koga here..not liking me... But I want Inuyasha to like me, not Koga. I think. Right.yeak that's what I want.' Kagome thought.  
  
'Great!!! We have lots of help from a newfound friend!! Sango, I hope you are ok." Miroku thought.  
  
'Koga you better not lay a finger on my.my..my Kagome. My? She doesn't even like me! Grrrr. Life sucks.' 


	2. So, This Is What It's All About

OK! Second chappie.Hope you like so get READING!!! R&R PLEASE!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* "Why didn't you just kill us?" Sango said in a sad tone.  
  
"Because I want more than the Shicon shards." Said the white haired demon sitting next to her.  
  
"Then what exactly do you want?" She said.  
  
"A mate." Sesshomaru said simply.  
  
"A mate?" Sango said surprised as she stood up and took a few steps back from Sesshomaru.  
  
"What? Are you scared?" Sesshomaru said evilly.  
  
Sango took another step back.  
  
"N.n...no. Its ju...just." Sango stuttered.  
  
'Miroku.I miss you so much. I hope you guys are OK.Wait! Why am I so insecure right now? I'm not like this.'  
  
"Its just, what?"  
  
"Who do you want to be your mate?" Sango spat out.  
  
"Show respect, you fool! Answer the question when asked!!!"  
  
Sesshomaru stoop up and slapped her across the face, causing the once strong and secure fighter to fall to the ground.  
  
Sango stood up once again and slapped him at least twice as hard as he slapped her.  
  
"Don't touch me you, dirty sorry excuse for a demon." Sango said forcefully.  
  
Sesshomaru stood there amazed at her courage.  
  
She turned around and headed for the springs.  
  
"I'm going to take a bath."  
  
"All right.see you there.my mate." Sesshomaru said in a hushed voice.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Koga, do you need to ride on Kilala?" Shippou asked him happily.  
  
"Kiss it, kid. I don't need someone to carry me." Koga said proudly.  
  
Kagome got on Inuyasha's back while Miroku was trying to get Shippou on Kilala.  
  
"Why don't you ride on my back?" Koga said, surprisingly, nicely.  
  
'What should I do???'  
  
"Uh.ummm.no. It's OK."  
  
"Oh, I insist." Koga said politely.  
  
'What is with him? He is acting really polite. It's almost pathetic.' Inuyasha thought to himself.  
  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha and sighed.  
  
"Uh.Inuyasha, can I talk to you?" Kagome said shyly, gesturing to a near by tree.  
  
He walked over to the tree with her and looked in her eyes.  
  
'She's so beautiful.'  
  
"Uh.we need to talk." they both said at the same time.  
  
"You first." They aid at the same time again.  
  
"Fine, I will go first." Inuyasha said.  
  
He grabbed her hand, which caused her to turn a deep shade of red.  
  
'What are you doing?' She thought to herself.  
  
Inuyasha bent down a little and kissed her.  
  
The kiss went for what seemed to be a lifetime.  
  
Inuyasha grabbed her waist and brought her closer.  
  
Then out of nowhere Koga came up and stuck his hand between the two and pushed them apart.  
  
"Uh.umm.I'm going to the springs to take a bath before we go." Kagome said still in that deep red color.  
  
"Uh.uh.uh.Ok." Inuyasha said stutering.  
  
Kagome walked away with her backpack in hand.  
  
'Why.' She thought to her self.  
  
'Why did he.'  
  
Kagome kept on walking still thinking about the kiss.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"KOGA!!!" Inuyasha screamed.  
  
"Have you already forgotten that I too love her?"  
  
"GRRRR!!!"  
  
Miroku walked over.  
  
"Lets go take a bath as well." He said trying to stop all the bickering.  
  
"You really are a pervert, aren't you?" Koga said, stunned.  
  
"No, well kinda.There is another spring where the guys go.if you know what I mean." Miroku said.  
  
"OK! Lets go!" Koga said flicking of some dirt from his tail.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ The beautiful longhaired girl started to take of the top layer of her armor when Kagome walked in to the area.  
  
Neither of them noticed each other.  
  
Kagome started to undress too.  
  
'Hope you guys are alright.' Sango thought to herself.  
  
They both finished taking off there cloths at the same time and slowly dipped into the water with there backs facing each other.  
  
When they were completely in, shoulders down, they turned around.  
  
"Sango!!!"  
  
"Kagome!!!"  
  
They swam up and hugged each other.  
  
"This is kinda sick and wrong." Kagome said in the middle of the hug.  
  
"I see what you're saying." Sango said laughing.  
  
"Is every one fine?"  
  
"Yes.but not necessarily.Koga joined us." Kagome replied.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"How about you?!"  
  
"I'm fine.Sesshomaru has major problems. He wants us."  
  
"What do you mean?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Put it this way.he wants little baby Sesshomarus"  
  
"So this is what it's all about.That's sick."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Let's sneak off to the group!" Sango said happily.  
  
"Right!"  
  
They got out of the water, dried off, and got into their cloths.  
  
"Lets go!"  
  
"No! I don't think so."  
  
"Sesshomaru?" Kagome said.  
  
"Yep. Better get used to it." 


	3. Aleya, the Lost Child

Leave reviews.I would like to thank Monica-chan for leaving reviews.and when u ppl leave reviews plz tell me why you like it or don't like it or else I don't know what to put more of or less of in my story. R/R!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ "Get used to it? What kinda freak are you?" Kagome said pointing to the demon.  
  
"Shut up you insolent girl!" Sesshomaru snapped.  
  
Kagome walked over to Sango who was quivering in fear.  
  
"What's wrong?" Kagome said, while shaking a little herself.  
  
"Shosa! Come here and carry Sango to the caves." Sesshomaru commanded as Sango fell to the ground quivering.  
  
Kagome looked down at her body and saw a dart with a yellow feather.  
  
The dart was in the center of her thigh.  
  
"Now it's your turn."  
  
Kagome collapsed and went white and cold.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ "Ahhh." Koga breathed out while soaking in the hot water.  
  
Shippou jumped in trying to splash the guys but only got the small rock next to him wet.  
  
"Squirt." Inuyasha murmured.  
  
"Where are the girls?" Miroku said.  
  
"You idiot! This is the guys place. They aren't perverted like you.perv." Koga said.  
  
"Haha!!!" Shippou said while laughing.  
  
Miroku swam over to Shippou and well. you know the rest.  
  
Inuyasha's ears flicked up and he started to look around.  
  
"What's going on, Inuyasha?" Koga said alertly.  
  
"Be still." Miroku said.  
  
"What?! I'm confused!" Koga said blankly.  
  
"Shut up!" Shippou said.  
  
Koga looked around, trying to see what they were talking about.  
  
"Can't you smell it or should I say her?" Inuyasha asked Koga.  
  
"Inuyasha, long time no see." Said a voice from the bushes.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I'm right here."  
  
"What's going on.?" Miroku said confused.  
  
"Kikyo!" Inuyasha said.  
  
"Kikyo?"  
  
Inuyasha stood up and looked around.  
  
She came out of the trees and bushes.  
  
"Wow. I'm surprised you smelled my scent." Kikyo said moving her bangs out of her face.  
  
"Kikyo? You look so familiar." Koga said.  
  
Koga swam closer to her to get the full look at her and then stood up, not noticing that the water came up only about 3 inches above his knees.  
  
Kikyo examined him with a delightful smile on her face.  
  
'God he's hot.' Kikyo thought.  
  
Meanwhile Inuyasha and Shippou were turned so they weren't facing Koga, because if they were facing him they would be looking at his white butt.  
  
Miroku on the other hand was staring at him (and his butt).  
  
Koga turned around and saw Inuyasha staring the other way.  
  
He then saw what was going on.  
  
Koga quickly dropped into the water turning a deep shade of red.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* "Oh your finally awake." A small hissing voice said.  
  
'Where am I?' Kagome thought.  
  
"In the lair of Lord Sesshomaru." The hissing voice said again.  
  
It was pitch black but there were red eyes showing up pair by pair until she could actually see where the hissing voice had come from.  
  
"I am Karaco."  
  
Karaco was a snake demon.  
  
But he looked different than the snake demon Inuyasha and Kagome took shards from.  
  
Kagome looked around, not wanting to talk to Karaco because he was so horrid looking.  
  
She noticed that her skirt was torn and the shirt wasn't really a shirt anymore, considering that it torn up to about 3 to 5 inches above her belly- button and her sleeves were ripped off.  
  
"I've noticed you are concerned about you clothing. Don't worry the moths just destroyed it. Shosa is getting you more suited clothing, for soon you are to be in the presence of the Lord and his mate." Karaco said evilly.  
  
"Where is Sango?" Kagome said looking around.  
  
"You are not frightened?"  
  
"Frightened? I've been in fields scarier that this." Kagome lied.  
  
'Crap! This place freaks the heck out of me! Get me out of here!'  
  
"Is that so? Your, Sango friend is with Lord Sesshomaru."  
  
"She is?" Kagome turned around to be looking in his eyes.  
  
'Jewel shards! They are every where.wait they are in those creatures!' Kagome thought.  
  
"Wolves!"  
  
A pack of wolves came out of the bushes.  
  
They were all bloody and most of them missing a body part (including heads).  
  
"Aleya, come out."  
  
"NO!" A small voice said.  
  
"Please come out. You have a visitor." Karaco said kindly.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes! Speak girl!" He demanded.  
  
"Uh.um.Aleya come out please. I am you visitor." Kagome said nervously.  
  
"OK."  
  
A small girl walked out.  
  
She looked familiar to Kagome, almost too familiar.  
  
"Kagome.You are daddy's friend. I miss him. Have you seen him?"  
  
"Huh? Who is daddy?" Kagome said in a confused tone.  
  
"I never knew his name." She said sadly.  
  
'She looks like. no it can't be. She looks like Inuyasha.'  
  
Aleya's hair looked just like Inuyasha except it was black and she had ears.  
  
Her hair also looked like Kikyo's hair.  
  
Aleya had long, sharp nails and small fangs.  
  
It was a mini Inuyasha, Kikyo.  
  
Kagome searched for her backpack.  
  
"Where is it?" She mumbled.  
  
"You mean this?" Aleya said handing it to her.  
  
"Thanks." Kagome said cheerfully.  
  
Kagome pulled out a picture of Inuyasha.  
  
"Is this him?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Yep! That's daddy. I haven't seen him except for a picture."  
  
"Where is your mommy?" Kagome said.  
  
"Mommy is gone. She is looking for daddy." Aleya explained.  
  
"Oh. What is mommy's real name?"  
  
"Kikyo. She says that I have to hate you or else.or else."  
  
Aleya fell to the ground crying.  
  
Kagome scooted over since she was tied to a tree (only her leg was tied up).  
  
"Or else what?"  
  
"She will."  
  
Aleya turned around and pulled her shirt up a little bit showing her back.  
  
There were scars and bruises all over.  
  
"Does she do this to you?"  
  
Aleya turned around and put her shirt down.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What do you do to deserve this."  
  
"I sneak off a lot. You see.I have no friends and I sneak off a lot to see daddy but he doesn't know I'm alive. I always see you two and then I saw how nice you are." Aleya explained.  
  
"Oh."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* I hope you like it.I sorta write these things as I go along so bare with me here. I need idea's so send me e-mails and make sure you say this is an idea for the fanfic or something to that affect because I tend to delete e- mails from ppl I don't t know but if you wanna talk then just say that you wanna talk but include something about the fanfic so I know who I'm talking to. 


	4. Soon, We Will Be Together

Hey so you like this so much that you are reading the 4th chappie! I MUST BE POPULAR!! OH YEAH!!! Just kidding.anyway..R&R hope you like it. By the way, this chapter is a little longer than the others.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* "Kikyo! What are you doing here?" Inuyasha demanded.  
  
"I have come to tell you that Kagome and Sango are with us." Kikyo said evilly.  
  
"Who is 'us' exactly?" Miroku said angrily.  
  
"Sesshomaru and I."  
  
"EVERYBODY SHUT-UP!!!" Koga yelled.  
  
Everyone looked at him.  
  
"What?" Koga said innocently.  
  
"Grrr.What have you done with Kagome?" Inuyasha said.  
  
"Well Sesshomaru and I are trying to decide whether she will join Sango and have all of Sesshomaru children or if she will take care of our child."  
  
"Our child?"  
  
"Yes. You should remember her. Aleya." Kikyo said happily.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes turned black.  
  
Then he snapped his fingers and all of the boys disappeared.  
  
"Whoa!" Shippou said landing on his small butt.  
  
"Inuyasha what did you just do?" Miroku said, paying no attention the fact they were naked.  
  
"I don't know.Aleya."  
  
Inuyasha's eyes turned black again and he snapped his fingers.  
  
All of their belongings were in front of them.  
  
They all got changed and looked at Inuyasha.  
  
"It's almost like when someone says that name.I do what I just did automatically."  
  
"Aleya."Miroku said.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes turned black and he snapped his fingers.  
  
'Kagome.what's going on?.help me.' Inuyasha thought to himself.  
  
'Sango, I miss you.come back.help me.' Miroku thought.  
  
Miroku started to walk away.  
  
"Oh look! It's Kirara!" Shippou exclaimed.  
  
Miroku called Kirara over and told her to transform.  
  
Kirara did accordingly.  
  
He got on her back and directed her to go.  
  
"Wait!" Koga yelled after him.  
  
Koga felt a warm, salty; drop of water hit his cheek.  
  
"He's crying."  
  
Koga turned around and Inuyasha was gone too.  
  
He looked back at Kirara who was in the air far away but Koga could see a red dot, which was Inuyasha.  
  
*WAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!! ((( SSSSSAAAAAAADDDDDD!!!!!!!*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ "Hello my sweet."  
  
Sango woke up on a beautiful bed with a silk bed cover and sheets with lace on the edges.  
  
It was morning and the room was bright and golden.  
  
"hmmmmmmm." She mumbled turning over not realizing where she was.  
  
"10 more minuets!!!" She mumbled again.  
  
"Wake up."  
  
"Fine!"  
  
Sango sat up and looked around.  
  
Her eyes sparkled at the sight of the glories of the golden room.  
  
"This is our bed."  
  
"OUR bed?" She asked looking at him.  
  
"Yes and Kagome's if you decide to have her with us."  
  
"I'm not doing it with you!"  
  
"That's what you think." Sesshomaru said slyly.  
  
"I'm going to eat breakfast!"  
  
"Breakfast? You eat break fast?" Sesshomaru said surprised.  
  
"Yes! I do! Because I'm not a creep or a demon like you!"  
  
"Oh really? That will change." He said slyly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ "I request to see Kikyo!" Kagome said fiercely to Karaco.  
  
"You mean Lady Kikyo?" Karaco asked.  
  
'People still call her that?' Kagome thought to herself.  
  
"Yes..." Kagome replied.  
  
"Wolves! Retrieve Lady Kikyo!" Karaco commanded.  
  
"Yes master!" One of the larger wolves said.  
  
'AHHHHHHHH!!!!! What the heck! They are dead and they talk! And they are Koga wolves.'  
  
Kagome looked horrified.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"Sango!" Kagome said.  
  
She tried to run over to her but she forgot that she was tied up and she fell when the rope hit the limit.  
  
"Are you ok?" Aleya and Sango chimed.  
  
"Huh?" They chimed again.  
  
"Stop that!" They both said at the same time.  
  
"Kagome, are you ok?" Sango spat out.  
  
'Gosh that was weird.' Aleya thought.  
  
"Yes I'm ok."  
  
"I demand you let Kagome loose! Or I will get Sesshomaru!" Sango said loudly.  
  
"Yes." Karaco said frightened.  
  
Karaco 'slithered' over to the tree and opened the lock with his tail.  
  
Then he untied her somehow.  
  
"Follow me!" Sango said in a satisfied voice.  
  
Kagome followed her out of the room/place they were in until Kagome heard Aleya calling her.  
  
"Kagome! Take me with you!" She called out.  
  
Kagome gave the motion for her to come.  
  
Aleya rushed over and they left the room completely.  
  
"Karaco.what do you need?" Kikyo said rudely as she entered the room.  
  
"Nothing, Lady.They all ready left."  
  
"Nothing?"  
  
Kikyo took out a sword and sliced Karaco in to pieces.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Kirara landed slowly.  
  
"Lets go back." Miroku said.  
  
"No! We don't need them.This is our fight against..well, I don't know who we're against." Inuyasha proudly.  
  
"Aleya." Miroku said.  
  
Inuyasha did that weird routine and Shippou and Koga appeared in front of them.  
  
"Hey! Don't use my magical powers like that! They might run out." Inuyasha said stupidly.  
  
"Shut-up!"  
  
"Ok.let's go!" Miroku said strongly.  
  
"Go where?" Shippou asked them.  
  
"I was hoping you would know." Miroku said grinning.  
  
Inuyasha sighed and said, "We are where we started."  
  
"No.we aren't." Shippou said.  
  
The others blinked.  
  
"Explain." Koga said.  
  
"Well obviously Kagome is with Sango because Kagome doesn't sit at the springs more than an hour and a half.And now we are closer to where we are headed.see? So maybe you are connected to that girl because she is part of you past.now concentrate on Kagome as hard as you can and they say Kagome.OK?" Shippou said smartly.  
  
"Ok." Inuyasha said.  
  
'Kagome, Kagome, Kagome.' he thought.  
  
"Kagome!" He yelled.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes turned black, he snapped his fingers and they were gone.  
  
DID YOU LIKE IT????? REVIEW PLEASE!!!!! thanx ppl!!! Oh and do me a favor!!!! Look out for the next chapters 'cause they are coming out fast!!! This weekend I am trying to write a total of 3 chapters!!! This one is my first for this weekend.. WISH ME LUCK!!!! READ AND REVIEW!!! BYE!!!! 


	5. The Real Lovers

READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* "AHHHHH!!!!!!!"  
  
"YOU PERVERT!!!!! I'M SO HAPPY TO SEE YOU!!!!!!" Sango said happily.  
  
Kagome and Sango were in the springs near the 'layer' with Aleya.  
  
The guys fell from the sky into the spring.  
  
Sango was hugging Kirara and Miroku at the same time.  
  
Aleya was blushing since they had no cloths on and Kagome was hugging Inuyasha.  
  
Shippou on the other hand was hiding behind a rock.  
  
'Nooooo!!!!!! I don't wanna know what they look like!!!!' Shippou thought.  
  
"Come out you don't have to hide." Aleya said sweetly from behind him.  
  
All the girls were now dressed.  
  
"I missed you!" Kagome exclaimed.  
  
"Me too!"  
  
"What's been going on? And who is she?" Koga asked.  
  
"Sesshomaru wants kids and plans to use Kagome and I do get that that done. But we don't know why. And this is."  
  
Kagome butt in before she could finish.  
  
"Inuyasha I need to talk to you!"  
  
They walked away from the group.  
  
"I hate you!"  
  
She slapped him.  
  
"You did 'do it' with her! With Kikyo! And you left your daughter with her too!"  
  
Kagome slapped him again.  
  
Inuyasha felt a tug at his sword.  
  
"Hi daddy." She said.  
  
"HUH?!"  
  
"Daddy? Why didn't you come and find me?"  
  
She was crying.  
  
"Aleya."  
  
Inuyasha started to cry too.  
  
He knelt down and hugged her.  
  
Inuyasha took Kagome's hand and brought her into the hug.  
  
"Daddy."  
  
'I remember that day. She came on to me and gave me a poison so that I would go along with it. She told me she was pregnant they day she bound me to the tree.  
  
"Where is your mom?" He said.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
'I think Aleya is so nice, and technically. she is my child. right? She was Kikyo's kid. And I'm her incarnation.' Kagome thought.  
  
Inuyasha stopped crying and said, "Lets go."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Everybody! Let's go!" Kagome announced.  
  
Sango, Miroku and Aleya got on Kirara, Kagome was on Inuyasha's back and Koga was stuck with Shippou.  
  
They all left at the very same moment at they same speed, about 5 minutes into there leaving they hit a barrier which bounced them off.  
  
"Owww!!!" Aleya screamed.  
  
She twisted her ankle.  
  
She was screaming and crying while Kagome put bandages on her ankle.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sesshomaru had his hand around Kikyo's waist.  
  
"What should we do now?" Kikyo asked Sesshomaru sweetly.  
  
"Just wait."  
  
"Wait for what?" She asked.  
  
"The wolves." He said glaring at the mirror showing Inuyasha and the gang.  
  
"But they will eat Aleya and Koga is they're leader."  
  
"That's ok. He can't get us or get out."  
  
"Oh." She said.  
  
"Ohhhhhwwwww!" She said in pain.  
  
"What?" He asked with a concerned voice.  
  
*hmmmm. what is going on here? He is being nice she is being nice? hmmmm.*  
  
"Just a kick." She said reassuringly.  
  
"Ok. it will be time soon."  
  
"Yes. It's been 8 months."  
  
"Oh look! Here they come!" He said happily.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"They. no!!!!!" Koga yelled with a hurt voice.  
  
"How dare he do that? Bring them from the dead. Their bodies were buried and their souls put to a happy rest." He said.  
  
"They have shards!" Kagome said.  
  
"Koga let me kill them. I know that sounded wrong but let me. then we can get the shards and they can fertilize the ground, be at rest, and be part of the earth." Inuyasha said.  
  
'Wow. that was. nice. He has turned into a nice person. I think it has to do with Aleya. Well, the present is more important right now.' Kagome thought.  
  
"Ok." He said in an unsure tone.  
  
Inuyasha killed them and put the bodies in an area with trees.  
  
Meanwhile, Miroku was trying to break the barrier.  
  
"Hi everyone!"  
  
"HUH?" They all exclaimed.  
  
It was Myoga.  
  
Myoga was on Aleya's shoulder who at the moment looked silly and scared at the same time.  
  
"How did you get here?" Sango asked.  
  
"I walked!"  
  
"Oh!!! Myoga get on my shoulder." Shippou said.  
  
'He's is too smart to be Shippou maybe I should see it it's really him." Miroku said sneakily.  
  
He took his staff and hit Shippou on the head.  
  
He had a bump and looked like he was going to attack Miroku.  
  
'Yep, it's him.'  
  
"Why should I Shippou?" He asked.  
  
"Just do it."  
  
Myoga did accordingly.  
  
Then Shippou walked though the barrier.  
  
"I knew it!"  
  
"Knew what?"  
  
"This it a barrier that doesn't hold in bugs or insects." He explained.  
  
"Everyone get a bug."  
  
They all caught things and Inuyasha got something for Aleya.  
  
They all walked though the barrier.  
  
"YES!" ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"NO!!!" Sesshomaru said angrily.  
  
"Uhh. rrrrr." Kikyo said.  
  
She fell to the ground with sweat on her face and she was very red.  
  
"Isn't it early?" Sesshomaru asked bending down to help her up.  
  
"Yes, but it can happen. I think it will be time soon. But not today. Maybe tomorrow or in 2 days." She said.  
  
"In that case, lets get you to bed and I will get the servants ready for anything at anytime, just in case." He said to her while stroking his hand through her hair.  
  
"And what about Inuyasha" Kikyo said.  
  
"I will get him back."  
  
He helped her out of the room, down a couple stairs and into the golden bedroom that Sango was in that morning.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hey! Hope you liked it! WHAT DO YOU THINK IS GONING TO HAPPEN TO KIKYO? OOOHHHH AAAHHH! See next chapter. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!!! THANX!!!! 


	6. Birth

R&R!!! R&R!!! R&R!!! R&R!!! R&R!!! R&R!!! R&R!!! R&R!!! R&R!!! R&R!!! R&R!!! R&R!!! R&R!!! R&R!!! R&R!!! R&R!!! R&R!!! R&R!!! R&R!!! "Why is she doing that?" (Inu) R&R!!! R&R!!! R&R!!! R&R!!! R&R!!! R&R!!! R&R!!! R&R!!! R&R!!! R&R!!! R&R!!! R&R!!! R&R!!! R&R!!! R&R!!! R&R!!! R&R!!! R&R!!! R&R!!! "I don't know." (Shippou) R&R!!! R&R!!! R&R!!! R&R!!! R&R!!! R&R!!! R&R!!! R&R!!! R&R!!! R&R!!! R&R!!! R&R!!! R&R!!! R&R!!! R&R!!! R&R!!! R&R!!! R&R!!! R&R!!! "Well you're the smart one in the story!" (Koga) R&R!!! R&R!!! R&R!!! R&R!!! R&R!!! R&R!!! R&R!!! R&R!!! R&R!!! R&R!!! R&R!!! R&R!!! R&R!!! R&R!!! R&R!!! R&R!!! R&R!!! R&R!!! R&R!!! "I think she wants us to READ AND REVIEW." (Fluffy) R&R!!! R&R!!! R&R!!! R&R!!! R&R!!! R&R!!! R&R!!! R&R!!! R&R!!! R&R!!! R&R!!! R&R!!! R&R!!! R&R!!! R&R!!! R&R!!! R&R!!! R&R!!! R&R!!! "Ahhh. it all makes sense now. " (Myoga) R&R!!! R&R!!! R&R!!! R&R!!! R&R!!! R&R!!! R&R!!! R&R!!! R&R!!! R&R!!! R&R!!! R&R!!! R&R!!! R&R!!! R&R!!! R&R!!! R&R!!! R&R!!! R&R!!! "Shut-up Myoga!" (Inu) ************************************  
  
I think I've made my point.LOL  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"We are out!" Sango said happily.  
  
"Sango? Can I?"  
  
"Can you what?"  
  
TOO LATE!!!  
  
Rub, rub, rub. SLAP SLAP SLAP!!!  
  
*LOL*  
  
"You IDIOT!" She yelled.  
  
"Sorry. " Miroku said in a fake fear.  
  
"Aleya. Do you want to come with us?" Kagome asked.  
  
Kagome walked over to her.  
  
"I don't know. " She said.  
  
"Mommy and Lord Sesshomaru are the only family I know." Aleya finished.  
  
"So you want to go back?"  
  
"No. I want to stay with you. I think. Will you take me and take care of me?"  
  
"Yes! I promise, we all will! Right?" Kagome said happily.  
  
Everyone nodded and said something like a "Right" or "I promise" or "Stay with us"  
  
"Ok. I will come."  
  
Since Aleya was small, didn't weigh much, and couldn't walk, Kagome picked her up in cradle position and hopped on Kilala.  
  
"Lets go!" Shippou said jumping up.  
  
"K. Sango and I will go on Kilala, Shippou on Inuyasha and Miroku on Inuyasha." Kagome said.  
  
"Wow. You have this all figured out." Shippou said.  
  
"Koga. Can I talk to you?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
Koga said nothing but walked over to a near by tree.  
  
Inuyasha followed.  
  
"Here."  
  
Inuyasha handed him a shard.  
  
"I think you might want this, for killing your wolves." He said nicely.  
  
"No." Koga said plainly.  
  
"I think that life comes with happy times and sad times. And those sad times aren't made happy with jewels." He said.  
  
"But I killed them and you are mad at me. right?" Inuyasha said in a confused voice.  
  
"No I'm not." Koga said.  
  
'Wow. He is being calm and. WHAT AM I DOING?! I AM GIVING HIM A SHARD?!' Inuyasha thought to himself.  
  
Koga walked over to the group.  
  
Inuyasha stayed and sat down.  
  
"Why is he so calm and not taking the shard?" He said to himself to himself.  
  
"So Koga! What do you want to do now?" Sango asked.  
  
"What do you guys want to do?" Koga said in a happy voice.  
  
Or at least happier that the voice he was using with Inuyasha.  
  
"Hummm. Bummmm.. Da da da da. La la la. hmmmm."  
  
They all turned around and saw Kagome and Aleya listening to Kagome's cd player.  
  
"What is that?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Huh?" Kagome said blankly, while taking of the headphones.  
  
"What is that?" Miroku repeated.  
  
"My cd player!" She said happily.  
  
Aleya was still humming.  
  
"Why don't we go?!" Sango suggested.  
  
"K!"  
  
"Aleya!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"Yes?" Aleya said as if Kagome whispered a silent whisper.  
  
"Let's go!" Kagome said happily.  
  
"Yeah!" They all chimed.  
  
They left quickly and quietly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"It's time!!!"  
  
Kikyo was in bed sweating and breathing hard.  
  
"I said it was time, you morons!!!" She yelled with anger.  
  
"Its ok. breathe. one two three. in out." Sesshomaru said as if he read it out of a book.  
  
"Shut Up!" She said.  
  
"Well. 10 seconds. ready?" Shosa (fluffy's servant) said.  
  
Kikyo nodded her head.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Inuyasha? What's wrong?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Nothing. it's just. there's blood in the air."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"WAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!"  
  
It was small and had ears but was bald.  
  
Its eyes were bright blue.  
  
But it had no tail.  
  
And the fangs were too small for him and the same with its nails.  
  
"No."  
  
"What?"  
  
"He's a. a. he's a."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	7. Mysteries

READ AND REVIEW!!! READ AND REVIEW!!! READ AND REVIEW!!! READ AND REVIEW!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Sniff sniff.  
  
"What is it?" Shippou asked.  
  
Inuyasha slapped him and said, "I told you! Idiot! Blood! And the blood is Kikyo's but she is a live and I smell something small. Really small. Like a baby. I think it's a."  
  
Sniff sniff.  
  
"A half breed?" Koga asked.  
  
"Yep." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Let's go!" Aleya said.  
  
"No!" Miroku said.  
  
"Why?" Kagome asked.  
  
"It's a baby! Kikyo's baby! And. it's Sesshomaru's baby!!!"  
  
"How?! I thought she was dead?" Aleya asked.  
  
Everyone looked at her in surprise.  
  
"You know about your mom?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Of course! She's my mother!"  
  
"So. what happened when she told you?" Shippou asked shyly.  
  
"Well. nothing really. Except my half brother was born." She said.  
  
"Wait! There is more than one of her kids?!" Sango asked.  
  
"Yes! There are 23 of us."  
  
"Some aren't even her kids. Kitty is only a year old. She is a full cat demon. Kitty's real mom and dad are dead. They were lunch. Not for me though." Aleya explained.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"But I don't think this baby is Sesshomaru's." Aleya said.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Never mind." She said.  
  
"Ok, whatever."  
  
"Let's keep moving." Inuyasha said as he moved toward a small stream.  
  
"No." Miroku said plainly.  
  
"Why not?" Sango asked.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Her steps made no sound.  
  
Walking as if she could float.  
  
Looking for the one she had always loved.  
  
Looking for the one who promised her, his hand.  
  
The one who saved her.  
  
*do ya know who it is?*  
  
She pushed a tree branch out of the way.  
  
"Ahhh." She said.  
  
The cool wind blew across her face and the flower in her hair swayed.  
  
*now do you know who it is?*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hello? Why not? Earth to Miroku!"  
  
"There is someone close."  
  
"Oh really? Well is this close enough?"  
  
SLAP!!!  
  
"Now he's gonna say, 'It was well worth it'" Shippou said happily.  
  
"It was well worth it."  
  
"See! What did I tell ya!? And you doubted me! Nah!" Shippou said doing a cute little dance.  
  
Kagome laughed.  
  
Aleya grabbed his hands and they danced.  
  
Miroku pulled out a flute and handed it to Koga.  
  
"Play it. You should know how."  
  
"Ok!" Koga said excitedly.  
  
"Hey! I thought your leg was hurting?!" Inuyasha said.  
  
Aleya blushed and kept on dancing.  
  
Koga played a tune that a friend had taught him.  
  
They decided to move far away from the barrier.  
  
They kept on walking for about 2 hours.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I thought this was our child!"  
  
"It is!" Kikyo replied.  
  
"Look at him! He's not mine! He looks different than any other one of our children."  
  
"That's because."  
  
"You are a bad liar."  
  
Sesshomaru slapped Kikyo in the face.  
  
"Don't touch me!"  
  
"And what would you do if I did?" Sesshomaru said with a chuckle.  
  
"How about this?"  
  
She took his sword out of its 'case'.  
  
He looked at her as if she was dirt.  
  
She held the sword on one hand.  
  
Then she put her other hand on top of it.  
  
A beautiful blue light appeared and the sword disappeared.  
  
Sesshomaru started to laugh uncontrollably.  
  
"What the hell is so funny?" She asked.  
  
"You think I would actually let you touch I demon blade?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I'm not out of the castle so I don't carry it with me for this precise reason. Oh, and how did you get that power?"  
  
"Why should I tell you?"  
  
"Because of this."  
  
Sesshomaru picked up the sleeping baby from it's crib by it's left foot.  
  
"Put him down!"  
  
"Why? He is our child after all so I can do what I want with him. Right?"  
  
The baby had wakened and was looking around.  
  
Sesshomaru threw him.  
  
He hit a column that was part of the bed in the beautiful, gold, bedroom.  
  
Kikyo gasped.  
  
She lifted her hand and faced it toward the knocked out baby.  
  
She moved her hand up and the baby started to lift.  
  
Kikyo made a 'come here movement'.  
  
The baby floated to her.  
  
Then she took her other hand and laid it one the child.  
  
A red beam sprang out of her hand.  
  
"Hmmmm. gggggggg."  
  
The baby was awake.  
  
"He. You'll need to do better than that." Kikyo said evilly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Did you like it? R&R!!!! 


	8. Dart

I don't really have anything to say, but R&R anyway!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"She's burning up! Get her some cool water and find me a rag."  
  
They were at a spring far away from the barrier.  
  
Aleya was stripped of her clothing since they were at the spring.  
  
So was Kagome and Sango.  
  
"Here!"  
  
Sango had gotten some water from a little stream only a couple feet from were Aleya was lying.  
  
Sango ripped a piece of her clothing.  
  
Aleya was shivering.  
  
"Sango, look after her for a sec. I'm going to get my backpack." Kagome said.  
  
"OK!"  
  
Kagome ran to a near by bush.  
  
She took out a first aid kit and a blanket as well as a needle and thread.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Ahhh!!!!"  
  
"Oh sorry!"  
  
Koga turned around.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"I heard screaming."  
  
"Well, lemme change."  
  
Sango and Kagome got dressed.  
  
They left Aleya bare because she was moving to much.  
  
"What are you doing with that?" Sango asked Kagome.  
  
"I am making her a t-shirt or more of a dress."  
  
"Right now? She could be dying!"  
  
"Hold on!"  
  
She stitched it fast but neat.  
  
"Hold her still."  
  
"K."  
  
Kagome put the shirt on her.  
  
It went all the way to her knees and had sleeves to about 3 inches above her elbow.  
  
"Inuyasha! Miroku! HELP!!!"  
  
They came quick.  
  
"What happened?!"  
  
"Uh. Wolves. They had darts that they held in their mouths and one of them got to Aleya."  
  
"Inuyasha, Miroku and Koga. See that stream?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Dig about ½ a foot deep in that stream."  
  
"Shippou. Go and find a slab of wood. Carve it to fit where those rocks are at the stream."  
  
"Right!"  
  
"What are you doing?" Sango asked.  
  
"We need to make a pool and we need to put Aleya in it."  
  
"Oh! I see."  
  
"We need to create another stream so that the pool won't over flow."  
  
"Wait. Shippou!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"We need 2 of those slabs of wood."  
  
"K! I have one already."  
  
"Great!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"He."  
  
Sesshomaru licked the blood on his shoulder.  
  
"Urg. In. Inuya. Inuyasha!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I need to go."  
  
"Why?! Your kid is dying."  
  
"No! I need to go."  
  
Inuyasha took off.  
  
"INUYASHA!"  
  
"Its ok. We can do this." Miroku reassured her.  
  
"Kagome? What did those wolves look like?"  
  
"I don't remember."  
  
"Oh, ok."  
  
"Why do you want to know?'  
  
"Well. never mind."  
  
Koga sighed.  
  
"Whatever. We have a girl to save."  
  
"We are done!"  
  
"Shippou?! You done?"  
  
"One sec. Yeah!"  
  
"Help me carry them!"  
  
"Alright!"  
  
Koga grabbed them and gave one to Miroku.  
  
Koga put his at the end of the pool and let the pool fill up almost all the way.  
  
Then Miroku set his at the top to close the pull.  
  
Sango and Kagome had finished the 'side stream that ran to the other side of the last board.  
  
"Alright!"  
  
Kagome picked Aleya up and set her in the pool.  
  
Aleya stopped shivering.  
  
They sat there watching her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kikyo kicked him.  
  
He yelled out in pain.  
  
"Help."  
  
"UHHHHHH!!! AHHHHHH!!!!"  
  
Inuyasha burst through the window and grabbed Kikyo by the neck from behind.  
  
"What are you doing?" Sesshomaru asked.  
  
"As much as we hate each other we are still brothers."  
  
Inuyasha threw Kikyo at the wall and hurried over to his bleeding brother.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So he does remember."  
  
She walked up the hill and sat down close to the top.  
  
"You promised."  
  
A teardrop fell and hit a flower.  
  
She took the flower out of the hair and looked at it.  
  
"So fragile yet so beautiful. He used to say that about me. He didn't learn his lesson though. The wrong girl was hit! I will make sure that doesn't happen again."  
  
She put the flower back in her hair.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Uhhhhhh."  
  
"Oh, your awake!"  
  
"No kidding." Aleya said sarcastically.  
  
"Well. I don't have any kids medicine, but I have some adult ADVIL. Can you swallow pills?" Kagome said.  
  
"Yea. I think. I have never had a pill."  
  
"Just swallow it with some water." Sango said.  
  
"K? It will make u drowsy so you will end up sleeping for another hour." Kagome said.  
  
"OK!"  
  
She swallowed it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Go away!"  
  
"You called me though!"  
  
"Shit.. I did call you."  
  
"ARGH!"  
  
Kikyo sent some kind if spirit ball at Inuyasha.  
  
He fell on his brother.  
  
'Kagome! I need you!'  
  
(he is THINKING IT! ppl have e-mailed me saying when r they thinking or saying. "blah blah blah" talking, 'blah blah blah' that is thinking!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Uh!"  
  
"What is it Kagome?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Where is Kilala?"  
  
"She is over here, why?" Sango answered.  
  
"Kilala transform! NOW PLEASE!" Kagome said force-fully.  
  
Kilala transformed.  
  
Kagome picked up Myoga and told Kilala to go to the castle.  
  
"Hey! Where are you taking me?"  
  
"Shut-up. Inuyasha is in trouble."  
  
"How can you tell?"  
  
Kagome ignored him.  
  
"Oh. I see you have special connections."  
  
"No! I can just sense it. Wait, that is a special connection. Err."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Say Aleya!" Inuyasha told him.  
  
'Aleya, Kagome, Aleya Kagome."  
  
"Ok? Aleya."  
  
Inuyasha's eyes went black and both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru disappeared.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Huh? Kilala go down."  
  
Kilala nodded and went down.  
  
"Inuyahsa?!"  
  
He and Sesshomaru were side by side bleeding.  
  
"Why couldn't you land somewhere else?"  
  
"I was thinking of Kagome and we dropped from the sky 'cause she was on Kilala."  
  
"Inuyasha! You are ok! What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
"Long story."  
  
Kagome gathered all her strength and put them on Kilala.  
  
"Let's go." ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
if u wanna contact me then e-mail me at teegertiger@hotmail.com or ion AIM dumblondetymes10 


End file.
